I'm a doctor, not a...
I'm a doctor, not a... is a famous catch phrase used in Star Trek. Originally used by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy in Star Trek: The Original Series, the phrase would live on in various other incarnations of Star Trek and be used by Julian Bashir and the Doctor, among others. Dr. McCoy's original delivery of the phrase varied with emotional intensity, from extreme frustration to light-hearted sarcasm. Subsequent uses in later series also mirrored this performance. This iconic phrase has also appeared in other media as both a parody and homage to the show. Usage Dr. Leonard McCoy *"What am I, a doctor or a moon-shuttle conductor?" - ( ) *"I don't know, Jim. This is a big ship. I'm just a country doctor." - ( ) *"Me, I'm a doctor. If I were an officer of the line..." - ( ) *"What do you mean what sort of work? I'm a doctor." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer." - ( ) *"I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist." - ( ) :This is an interesting statement since, in the episode "Court Martial", Doctor McCoy is called as an expert witness in space psychiatry. *"I'm not a scientist or a physicist, Mr. Spock..." - ( ) *"Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ( ) ::...to which Montgomery Scott immediately replied, "Now, you're an engineer." *"I'm not a magician, Spock, just an old country doctor." - ( ) *"I will not peddle flesh! I'm a physician." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a coal miner." - ( ) *"I'm not a mechanic, Spock..." - ( ) :It is also interesting to mention that during one episode of Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, DeForest Kelley spoke the line "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer." Dr. Julian Bashir *"Garak, I'm a doctor, not..." meaning a spy or an investigator, but Garak interrupted him - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a botanist." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an historian." - ( ) The Doctor *"I'm a doctor, Mr. Neelix, not an interior decorator." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a voyeur." - ( ) *"I shouldn't have to remind you: I'm a doctor..." ::...interrupted by Torres: "...not an engineer. Right, but..." ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a performer." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a counter-insurgent." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a bartender." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a database." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a peeping Tom." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a battery." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a dragon-slayer." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a zoo-keeper." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ( ) :According to the official Robert Picardo website during ''Picardo's audition, the final scripted line for the reading was, "I believe someone has failed to terminate my program", and he finished his audition with the "I'm a doctor, not a nightlight."'' Dr. Phlox *"I'm a physician, not an engineer." - ( ) Starfleet EMHs *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] EMH Mark I : "I'm a doctor, not a doorstop." - ( ) *[[USS Prometheus (Prometheus class)|USS Prometheus]] EMH Mark II : "I'm a doctor, not a commando." - ( ) Variants The Original Series ;James T. Kirk: "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat." - ( ) :"You keep saying that. Are you a doctor, or aren't you?" - ( ) :"These are people, not robots." - ( ) ;Karl Jaeger: "I'm a scientist, not a military man." - ( ) Deep Space Nine ;Benjamin Sisko: "This is not a request, it's an order." - ( ) ;Gaila: "I'm a weapons dealer, not a soldier." - ( ) ;Cardassian Security Officer: "This is a jail, not a hotel." - ( ) ;Crewman Kellin : "I'm sorry captain, but I'm an engineer, not a magician." - ( ) ;Martok: "Why? You're a bartender, not a warrior." - ( ) ;Miles O'Brien : "I'm an engineer, not a philosopher." - ( ) ;Odo : "I'm a security officer, not a combat pilot." - ( ) ;Douglas Pabst : "I'm a magazine editor, not a crusader." - ( ) ;Julius Eaton : "Calm down dear boy. We're writers, not Vikings." - ( ) ;Worf : "I am a warrior, not a murderer." - ( ) Voyager ;The Doctor : "It's a sickbay, not a conference room." - ( ) : "They're Klingons, not kittens." - ( ) : "This is sickbay, not an arsenal" - ( ) : "She's a counselor, not an engineer." - referring to Deanna Troi ( ) : "This is a sickbay, not a dormitory" - ( ) : "This is a Federation starship, not the Barge of the Dead!" - ( ) ;Diagnostic Hologram :"I'm a diagnostic tool, not an engineer." - ( ) :(said of The Doctor): "It wasn't programmed to be a tenor, it was programmed to be a physician." - ( ) ;Tom Paris : "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" - ( ) ;B'Elanna Torres : "I'm an engineer, not a costume designer." - ( ) Apocrypha ;Kira : "I thought you were a doctor, not a hacker." (Proud Helios 260) ;Miles O'Brien : "Dr. Bashir, you're a doctor, not a first-contact specialist." (Valhalla 19) ;McCoy : "You're a doctor, not a Horta." (The Return 268) talking to Bashir. ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not a computer." (Avenger 350) ;EMH as McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not an interior designer." (Avenger 351) ;McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not a sideshow." (Avenger 354) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not an archaeologist." (Wildfire 118) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not a concierge." (A Time to Sow 135) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, NOT a Space Marine!" (Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force) ;EMH Mark II : "I'm a doctor, not a quantum mechanic!" (Spectre 212) ;Brex : "Dammit Jim, I'm an engineer, not a conversationalist!" (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) Related Topics * 47 references * Star Trek Parodies Category:Star Trek de:Ich bin Arzt ... es:"Soy un doctor, no..."